The present invention relates to the technical field of OA (Office Automation) apparatuses such as copying machines and the like, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus and a method which picks up an image from each divided area of an original document, processes the image, and outputs to one seat.
In general, in a copying machine or the like, the size of an original document to be set on the glass surface of its original document mount table, i.e., the range which can be scanned at once is limited. Therefore, when an original document having a standard size or more is copied, it is necessary to select a mode such as xe2x80x9c2-in-1xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c4-in-1xe2x80x9d, or the like. The xe2x80x9c2-in-1xe2x80x9d means a mode in which two original documents are minified, printed, and outputted to one sheet. Further, the xe2x80x9c4-in-1xe2x80x9d means a mode in which four sheets of an original document are minified, printed, and outputted to one sheet.
By using this function to perform copying, a user must set an original document on the glass surface of an original document table, considering the upper and lower sides of the original document. Therefore, in case of printing with use of the function as described above, the user is asked to carry out complicated operation.
Further, in a type of copying machine which is provided with an automatic document feeder (ADF), it is necessary to close the automatic document feeder in order to press the set original document securely to the glass surface. Therefore, original documents having sizes of A1 and A2 are pressed by the automatic document feeder and are thereby bent. In general, since original documents are important for users, there is a demand for avoiding this situation.
Meanwhile, in an apparatus having a scanner which are capable of scanning the entire of a large original document and an automatic document feeder and comprising a function to minify the original documents having sizes A1 and A2, an original document having a large size can be copied at once. However, compared with an apparatus as described above, the apparatus itself is enlarged thereby inviting cost-up. In case of copying an original document having a size of A1, A2, or a larger size, there appears a situation that the boundary is unclear so that overlapping parts increase and data at the overlapping parts is chipped.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 6-311334 discloses a technique including a recognition means which recognizes the top and bottom of an original document, a second recognition means which recognizes characters contained in an image, and a means which determines layout of the original document, based on the two recognition means.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem and has an object of providing an image forming apparatus at a low price, which has a small size and is capable of copying rapidly an original document having a large size such as A1, A2, or the like by a simple operation, without folding the original document even when the automatic document feeder is closed, and an image forming method thereof.
To achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus which reads an image on an original document, with the image divided into plural areas, forms a copy image obtained by synthesizing images of the divided areas, and prints the copy image on a surface of a target image forming medium, comprising: setting section which sets a predetermined mode; reading section which reads the images of the divided areas of the original document; storage section which stores image data obtained by the reading means; and image forming section which reads image data from the storage section, performs predetermined image processing thereon, and thereafter forms a copy image on the one surface of the target image forming medium.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus which reads an image on an original document, with the image divided into plural areas, forms a copy image obtained by synthesizing images of the divided areas, and prints the copy image on a surface of a target image forming medium, comprising: an operation panel which displays plural icons concerning predetermined modes, to allow an icon concerning a desired mode to be selected; a scanner section which reads images of the divided areas of the original document; a hard disk which stores image data read by the scanner section; an image processing section which reads plural image data pieces from the hard disk and performs minification processing and synthesis processing thereon, to obtain one copy image; a printer section which prints the one copy image on a surface of the target image forming medium; and each of the icons indicates an order in which an operator should set the divided plural areas of the original document on an original document mount table.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided an image forming method in which an image on an original document is read with the image divided into plural areas, a copy image is formed by synthesizing images of the divided areas, and the copy image is printed on a surface of a target image forming medium, comprising: a step of setting a predetermined mode; a step of reading the images of the divided areas of the original document; a step of storing image data obtained by the reading means; and a step of reading image data from the storage means, performing predetermined image processing thereon, and thereafter forming a copy image on the one surface of the target image forming medium.
Also, according to the present invention, there is provided an image forming method in which an image on an original document is read with the image divided into plural areas, a copy image is formed by synthesizing images of the divided areas, and the copy image is printed on a surface of a target image forming medium, comprising: a step of displaying plural icons concerning predetermined modes, to allow an icon concerning a desired mode to be selected; a step of reading images of the divided areas of the original document; a step of storing image data read by the scanner section; a step of reading plural stored image data pieces, and of performing minification processing and synthesis processing thereon, to obtain one copy image; and a step of printing the one copy image on a surface of the target image forming medium, wherein each of the icons indicates an order in which an operator should set the divided plural areas of the original document on an original document mount table.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.